


SIX WORD STORIES (FOR FABERRY WEEK)

by heartskippedabeat13



Category: Faberry - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Faberry Week, six word memoir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartskippedabeat13/pseuds/heartskippedabeat13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny story for every Faberry Week prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SIX WORD STORIES (FOR FABERRY WEEK)

**SCARS  
** _Slushies, insults, now healed with kisses._

**MEETING FRANNIE**  
 _Dramatic beginning._  
Giggling middle.  
Drunk end.

**HICKEYS**   
_Skilled mouth...  
not just for singing._

**AGE DIFFERENCE  
** _Our first time, a “crime” scene._

****_ACCIDENTAL STIMULATION  
_ _Cheerio skirt._  
¡O.M.G.!.   
Mad stunts.  
¡S.O.S.!.

**DOPPELGÄNGERS**   
_They said: IT-Girl.  
I said: THE-Girl._

**NIGHTMARES  
** _No voice. No applause. No you._


End file.
